


The Dating Game (Dimension Hop)

by RoseDemica



Series: Dimension Hopping [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, Multi, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Season Nine onwards, Supernatural - Freeform, dimension hopping, looking after the winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica
Summary: 5 girls have been thrown into a whole new world, for a second time. Violet is determined not to let the events of season nine happen, and her friends just want to find a way to go home. The best place to find obscure knowledge in the supernatural universe? The Men of Letters bunker.5 Strangers show up at the Men of Letters Bunker, and Change the Winchesters, and Co's, life forever.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Crowley/original female characters (platonic), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Kevin/original female character (platonic), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dimension Hopping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904689
Kudos: 4





	1. Explaining Dimension One.

Heya Everyone, 

Continuing in my trend of sharing thing’s I’ve worked hard on but never shared with anyone, I bring you, Dimension Hopping. 

Dimension Hopping was a collaborative work by my friend group, with the writers being myself, and one other. The plan was that she was to write the first dimension., then I the second, then her the third then... and so on. We had at least 6 picked out that would be full fanfics, and then some other one or two shot universes that we thought would be fun to play in. 

TLDR: I don’t have the first part of this work, so down below are notes on characters and things that they learnt during their time in dimension one that may or may not carry on to the next dimension. You can go straight into the story, and figure this out yourself if you’d prefer. If you’d rather not, or ever get confused and want a quick refresher, this is here.

Please be aware that it is a bit of an information dump. I’m trying to sum up a whole fanfiction, and keep it brief, as I know people are here for the story). 

Well, A large amount of time has passed about 5 years since the folder was first made, according to my Google Drive. Friendships have grown and changed, and I’ve fallen out of contact with person one, (who never actually finished more than the first chapter despite prodding). 

You see, she was going to take the characters, and put them through a number of trials and tests, as well as getting them used to the fact that something had happened and they were no longer of this universe. I was of the opinion that she needed to finish at least the draft before I could start working on dimension two. So that I could ensure I started the characters off correctly and was portraying them in a similar fashion to how she did. 

I have resigned myself to the knowledge that dimension one will probably never be written. I personally don’t have the right knowledge to do it. It also means that some of the planned stops probably won’t happen, for similar reasons. It does not, however, mean I can’t still share my half of the project. 

  
  


So here’s a quick rundown of what you should have learnt in the first dimension, so we can get into what I’ve worked on. 

Chapter one, or the prologue, was our 5 heroines driving home late one night after a group hangout. The girls were hit by a car driven by someone who was intoxicated. The next thing they remember is waking up in Dimension One. Pathfinder. 

Our heroines know this game well, they all played it often. ((AN/: we even built our characters in pathfinder and played a one shot or two to see how they played)) 

They take a month or two to go off by themselves, adjust to their new lives, and for some, powers. Struggling with looking at their friends faces, a reminder of the home they had lost. 

The story truly starts with the 5 meeting up again. No one had been able to figure out how to get home. Or how they got here in the first place. They decide they may as well enjoy it, and save enough money to pay a high level wizard to cast a spell to try and send them home. So, they do what all hero’s do, and decide to go adventuring. 

Now over the course of the story, they learn these key facts. (Maybe I should introduce the characters first.) 

Okay,  **Characters:**

So these are my notes for the start of Dimension two, minus spoilers, it was a quick overview of their fighting styles. 

The girls have just spend a large number of years in the “Pathfinder’ Universe, and acted as the society's elite warriors, taking on things that would kill their normal adventures, or worse, cause them to turn tail and run.

This means they’re highly proficient warriors, especially when working together. They all have their strengths and weakness and balance each other out nicely. They can also communicate near silently, and are very good at reading what the others are planning to do. 

**Violet:**

One of the two leaders of the group. Violet likes to take her time and think things through unless someone she cares about is in danger. She can be reckless at those times, and will often sacrifice herself to keep her friends and family safe.

_ Violet was a swashbuckler, and very good with things like knives and swords. She was swift and nimble, rarely staying still long enough for a hit to land. She’s used to fighting in close quarters, and as such Kydea made sure she was well versed in hand to hand combat in case her weapons were ever lost.  _

  
  


**Kydea:**

The other leader of the group, Kydea can be impulsive, and often acts of instinct. She likes a fight, and is wary to trust newcomers. Plans often are discussed by both her and Violet before they are brought to the rest of the group. The two leaders often act as one and have each others backs. Should something happen to one, the other will take charge.

_ In the Pathfinder universe, Kyeda took the path of the monk. She excelled in hand to hand combat, chi use and basic weaponry such as kunai and staves for most of her career in that universe, only putting in the effort to learn how to wield a temple sword in the last two or so years before appearing in the Supernatural Universe. Kyeda prefers to get under an opponent’s guard and quickly immobilise them using any combination of tactics available to her; chi-blocking, brute force or supernatural abilities.  _

_ As similar with Violet, Kyeda also prefers close combat fighting, so in turn she too is quick-footed and agile. Unlike Violet, she can take a beating, her body far more used to taking hits than the nimble swashbuckler. Kyeda also made sure everyone of the group knew the basics of hand to hand fighting in case they were ever caught off guard and without a weapon. _

**Aleari:**

Aleari is streetwise, what she lacks in book smarts is made up for in her survival skills. Aleari’s gut instinct is rarely wrong, and she has only ever got lost once or twice. The rest of the group often refer to her as ‘the minimap’. She doesn’t put up with people being stupid, and isn’t afraid to tell anyone when they are. She keeps the B.S. and drama in the friend group to a minimum. She is often very blunt and tactless. 

_ Aleari was a Ranger in the Pathfinder universe, with a preference for long distance sniping. As such she is most at home with a longbow and a full quiver, a crossbow or a rifle should the situation allow. Aleari is meticulous about the care of her weaponry going so far as to engrave arrows for different purposes and applying charms and spells to increase their efficiency.  _

_ Like Violet, Kyeda taught Aleari the basics of hand to hand combat, and combat involving staves. However, she still prefers to stay out of the fray and offer support. Violet and Aleari often trained together to keep on top of their respective skills, and Garnet also conferred with Aleari on non-magical healing practises. This gave Aleari the most adaptable skill set of the girls which gives her the most versatile of targets as well.  _

_ Aleari also relies on a companion to act as a second pair of eyes and ears, protecting her while she’s focused on a target. In the Pathfinder world, it was an ice wolf. _

**Zerafina:**

Zerafina is the youngest in the group and is often babied and overprotected by her friends. She is the most naive and views the world with innocence and wonder. Her friends strive to protect that, enjoying the refreshing positivity she brings. Zerafina acts on her emotions, not really thinking things through. She is always eager to help, no matter the personal cost. 

_ Zera was a Padalin, calling on her faith to help her in the heat of the battle. Like Violet and Kydea she wielded a sword, training with Kydea rather than Aleari and Violet, as she found the other two got way too involved with training for her liking. _

**Garnet:**

Garnet is the healer of the group, as well as a shoulder to cry on. She is more book smart and likes burying herself in research. She often partners up with Aleari as the pair complement each other well. Garnet is Violet’s best friend, and often advisor, she is good at listening and thinking through problems rationally when Violet can’t. She is seen as relatively quiet, but when she does contribute it is often with wise and sound advice.

_ Garnet, the group’s witch and healer, was kept out of the fray and near to Aleari. Like her ‘protector’ she was good with all manner of bows and arrows, although she found herself with a preference for crossbows over the more traditional bows, getting really good attending to the injuries her friends got while fighting, and in Vi and Ali’s case, training. This knowledge carried with her into the next universe, leaving her in the role of ‘nurse’ to all sorts of injuries, although she teaches Zerafina how to heal in her place. _

  
  


Now, we can do the

**Key Facts from Pathfinder dimension:**

**The girls can not die:** When they died in the pathfinder universe, they either bounced back immediately, or, if it was in a battle or mission, went to the ‘spa pool of scrying’ where they could relax and watch their friends until they had an opportune time to return. Depending on the situation, it could take a number of hours, or mere moments. 

**The girls don’t feel pain:** Honestly, I can’t remember much about this one. I just know that in the Pathfinder universe, they were able to keep on going when injured. (Probably because that’s how hit points and things work? You take damage, but it doesn’t stop you from doing anything until you either pass out or die). 

**They tested the limits of what they could and could not do, and how the not dying thing worked:** After several years in the pathfinder universe, the girls no longer get emotional or worked up when another dies. They know that they will bounce back. Once confidant enough in the system, they started testing it. (They didn’t kill each other, but they did take advantage of deaths that happened while adventuring). 

These facts mean the girls are more reckless and less afraid of death, willing to take chances that mortal people will not. 

**There is a dimension portal:** The girls discover that sometimes portals just appear and drag people through them. Upon travel to the SUpernatural Universe, they discover that their dimension door can talk, make agreements, and such. 

**One physical Item carried over from the last Universe:** When they left the pathfinder universe, they awoke in the Supernatural one with similar clothes, although not the same, and one item of jewellery they had in the past universe. (We wanted them to have souvenirs of their time). 

**They met their soulmates:** In the Pathfinder Universe, everyone encountered their soulmates, either platonic, romantic, or as an animal companion. (This one is kind of meta? But also not... I am unsure of if you were ever supposed to find out they were soul mates, or if they were just people they grew close with. 


	2. The Dating Game, Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One of The Dating Game. 
> 
> 5 Strangers show up at the Men of Letters bunker. How will team FreeWill handle this curveball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first Chapter of many! And an idea that spans multiple fandoms, and has spawned several one shots. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

**Chapter One:**

They had assumed it to be a typical night in the Men of Letters bunker. Kevin had his nose buried in five books, a pen in his hand that tapped against his notebook as he flickered his eyes between pages, making notes that would help the Winchester brothers defeat Abaddon and Metatron. The brothers were sitting at the opposite table, Sam just as engrossed in a research book of his own while Dean was cleaning weapons, piling them to one side once they were done and ready to go back into the Impala.

A knock rang out, echoing down the halls of the bunker, everyone freezing as three sets of eyes drifted towards the bunkers front door. No one should know they were here, anyone that knew where the bunker was, was either in this room or had the ability to just pop in and out of their own free will. No one had ever knocked before.

“Cas?” Sam asked, flicking his eyes to Dean for a split second, putting down his book in favour of his freshly cleaned and reloaded handgun. Castiel had just been human, perhaps he was the one at their front door, forgetting he could fly in once more.

“No,” Dean answered, snapping his gun back together without taking his eyes from the door. “Kevin-” 

“I’ll be in my room.” Kevin scooped up his notepad, disappearing down the corridor before Dean could tell him to. A nod of Dean’s head had both brothers moving upstairs towards the bunker door, guns in hand and on high alert.

“This is foolishness Vi,” A soft, but angry, female voice spoke from the other side of the door, accompanying the sound of feet pacing back and forth.

“Be that as it may, our best chance of getting home lies with the Winchesters, and more specifically, the fact that the Men of Letters gathered every scroll and law book they could get their hands on. What we can offer them in return is just as powerful. Now stop pacing Zera, it’s annoying.” A second, melodious, female voice seemed to be stating facts, before ordering the one called ‘Zera’ to stand still.

“I’m annoying? We’re standing outside of an abandoned building because you _think_ it might be the right year for someone called the Winchesters to be in it. You _think_ that it might be the right year for Abaddon and Metatron, whoever the hell they are. You _think_ Kevin might still be alive, and you _think_ Dean doesn’t have the mark yet. Am I the only one who sees a problem here?” The first voice raised with each sentence, clearly freaking out, but the pacing stopped as she did so. 

“When has she ever been wrong Zera? Kydea and Aleari agreed, and we _all_ decided this was the best course of action. If, and I mean if, they are wrong then we will reconsider our plan.” A third female interrupted with a sigh, sounding like they’d had this argument before and she was bored of it.

“What do they mean? Kevin might still be alive?” Sam hissed, glancing over at Dean as he reached for the door handle, curious. “Do you recognise those voices?” He added Dean shook his head, hand pausing on the lock. 

“Calm down Zera, the Winchesters don’t know us, and Dean’s more of a shoot first ask questions later kinda guy. I don’t know if we can die in this realm, so we need to play it safe, especially until we figure out what you being a baby angel means for us.” The second voice was smooth, calming the first. 

“You should have sent her with Kydea.” The third voice seemed to move slightly closer to the door as it’s owner spoke.

“I agree, Cas would have seen her as a charity case, but it was too dangerous. She will smite Kydea and Aleari without understanding what she is doing.” Another gentle knock sounded at the door. “I know you boys are there, do a girl a favour and let us in out of the cold. I’ll answer all your questions.” 

Despite the shake of Sam’s head, Dean opened the door, his gun raised and pointing at the slender auburn haired woman who fell towards him, his free arm slipping around her waist as she thudded heavily into his chest, a huff of air passing her soft red lips as her forest green eyes flickered up to Dean. 

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to open the door.” She muttered, standing and glancing to the girl behind her, allowing Dean the time to check her over properly. She was wearing a loose purple short sleeve shirt, no jacket covering it, and tight black slacks that tucked into a pair of heeled boots. The way she moved implied she was used to carrying weapons, but he could tell that there were none on her now. 

Dean used the headlights of the car still running in the driveway as he turned her attention to her two friends. The nearest to her was glaring at them, eyes flicking between royal blue and neon blue as she struggled to calm her angelic side. Her hands were fisting into balls at her side as she tried to calm down, blonde hair falling into her face as she bowed her head and attempted to take a deep breath.

The third girl was seated on a rock off to the side, her long dark red hair was tied back off her face. Dark brown eyes scanned the Winchesters, trying to hide the shock she felt, before her gaze cooled into a look of indifference, despite the weapons nestled in the Winchesters hands.

“Told you so Zera.” The brown eyed girl pushed off of the rock, hands brushing the dirt off of her black and red dress as she started towards the angel. 

“Zerafina!” The woman in front of Dean moved to the angel, hands resting on her bare shoulders, above where her blue off the shoulder shirt began, the third girl moved behind her, loosening a silver under the bust corset so the angel could take a few deep breaths. 

“I’m okay.” The girl seemed to deflate, looking much younger and shorter than she had moments ago when fighting with herself. 

“Well, are you going to invite three pretty ladies out of the cold?” The auburn haired woman turned to the boys with a teasing smirk. 

“Who are you, and how did you find us?!” Sam demanded, pointing his weapon at the chest of the nearest woman, and the clear leader of the group. 

“Violet, Zerafina, and Garnet.” She started with herself and moved back in the line from there, each girl giving a little wave when their name was spoken. “To cut a long story short, we’re from a different reality, trying to get back home, but the spell didn’t work as it should have, and we ended up here. We have two more friends, Kydea and Aleari, they’ve gone to fetch Crowley and Castiel. We were hoping we could make a deal in which we’ll help you with your Abbadon and Metatron problem, in return for access to your prophet and your library. We’ll be out of your hair as soon as we can be, promise.” The girl who called herself Violet placed one hand over her heart, and reached out the other with pinky outstretched. Neither brother moved to accept the offer, and so she let her hands fall back down to her sides. 

“You can test me? Garnet and I are Human, and Zera is clearly an angel.” She took the arm that had been offered, pretending to roll up her sleeves and offering her arm once again. Sam looked to Dean for guidance, waiting for his big brother to nod before he stepped forward with Ruby’s Demon blade, nicking her skin just below her elbow, Violet winced, turning her back to Sam to look at her friends. 

“It hurts!” Both Sam and Dean scoffed, of course it hurt, she was cut with a knife. 

“What? Really?” Garnet suddenly was interested in something, moving closer to take Violet's arm in her own, poking and prodding at the injury. Both women ignored the blood that gushed from the wound with each press on it. Garnet muttered something under her breath that the boys missed. 

“No more healing spell.” She grumbled, letting go of Violet's arm. Violet sighed, clasping her free hand over the wound and applying pressure to it. 

“Ooh! Me!” Zerafina bounced, reaching for where Violet’s arm had been only moments before.

“Not until you have control of your powers.” Zerafina pouted, but it was ignored, Violet turning back to the two confused Winchesters. 

“Sorry, we probably should have tested that before coming here. We didn’t even think to.” Violet shuffled her feet awkwardly, before looking to her friends. “Apparently things are different for us here.” Dean glanced between Sam and the trio, before taking a step back out of the doorway. 

“Dean-” Sam knew exactly what Dean was about to do. Let the trio who had barely even been tested in. 

“No evil can walk through those doors.” Dean raised an eyebrow, motioning for the three beautiful women to enter. Violet took the lead, her two friends close behind.

“Thank you. I’ll go clean this up.” Violet paused to kiss Dean’s cheek, before disappearing into the bowels of the bunker, barely sparing a glance at the rooms as she sashayed her way through them. Her two friends were less casual, stopping just inside the doorway to stare at the high vaulted ceilings and old architecture. 

Neither spoke a word as they slowly walked down the stairs, fingertips trailing down the iron bannister. They walked entirely around what remained of the old technology in the lobby, before walking into the study. The books seemed to hold no interest for the angel, who ignored them to sit down at the table, eyes on the golden brick walls, before starting off down the corridors. Garnet was the opposite, her brown eyes and fingertips scanning titles and running down spines of books. Dean and Sam followed them, Sam glancing at both of them distrustingly, sitting back in his seat and glancing between the two and then his brother.

“You glow in this light Zera,” Garnet stated, casting her eyes to her friend before returning to her seemingly single minded search. A smile pulled at the angel’s lips, her hand going to rest on the white gold charm bracelet that hung from her wrist, with only a single charm on it. 

“I’ll go find the other one, Violet?” Both girls nodded, confirming he had the right name as he spoke to Sam. Sam nodded, tightening his grip on his weapon, eyes going between the two girls that remained.

Dean walked out of the room and straight towards the main bathroom, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. Violet was standing in front of the sink, gently running water into the cut, water running red down her arm.

“He cut you deep huh?” Dean whispered, reaching around her to take her arm and inspect the wound himself. 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She tried to take her arm back, but he tightened his grip, fingers digging into the muscle to hold her still. “He just nicked the vein by mistake.” 

“He should have been more careful.” Dean sighed, using his free hand to keep poking at the wound, watching her face out of his peripheral vision, she winced as his fingers got closer, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Sammy was not sleeping well, and now this woman was paying the price for that. “You’ll need stitches.” He decided, letting her arm go so that he could dig out the first aid kit he and Sam left fully stocked under the sink. 

“I’ll be fine Dean, thanks for the concern.” Her hand brushed against the small of his back as she tried to pass him and leave the bathroom. 

“You’re still bleeding. Sit.” He stood, blocking her path and motioning for her to sit on the closed toilet lid so he could stitch her up. Violet folded her arms over her chest with a wince, raising an eyebrow.

“I have a volatile baby angel at my command, as well as Castiel on the way. One of those two can heal me. I’ll be fine.” Violet tried once more to get past him, but Dean stood firm, one arm reaching out to ensnare her around her waist. 

“And have you bleed to death in my bunker while we wait? Nuh uh Princess, sit.” He nudged her back towards the toilet, letting go of her as he did so. She glared at him and didn’t take a single step towards the toilet. “Easy way or the hard way?” There was no way Dean was letting her leave until her wound had been tended to, so he put the first aid kit down, knowing she wasn’t about to accept his help, and he probably would have to do it the hard way. “Come on Princess.” It was her move, her choice what happens next. 

“Dean!” Sam called, diverting his attention from Violet.

“Cas and Crowley are here.” Kevin raced into the doorway, gasping for breath as he delivered the message. “And they brought two more women with them.” Kevin’s eyes widened as he noticed Violet, 

“Kydea and Aleari, finally.” Violet smiled, taking a step to walk out past Dean and greet the newcomers, but Dean’s hand shot out, wrapping around her uninjured arm and twisting it so that her back thudded heavily into his chest. “Don’t make me scream Winchester.” She hissed, threatening him, Dean only chuckled, lowering his head so he could whisper in her ear. 

“Don’t tempt me, Princess.” He felt it as her confidence wavered, her body slumping against his for a mere moment before she was standing again. Dean wrapped his other arm around her waist, supporting her should it happen again, and tightened his hold on her arm. “Kevin, go get Sam.” Dean glanced to Kevin as he gave the order, watching the prophets eyes flick between the pair before he ran off once more.

“Let me go.” Violet tried to free herself, forcing Dean to hold her even tighter still, turning them so they both faced the mirror, putting his back to the door she was trying to get out of, and making it so that he could see the emotions that flickered across his face.

Dean had the perfect idea to get her to stop fighting, based on what happened a few minutes ago when he’d turned her threat into an inappropriate joke. He dropped his voice a few octaves and leant down to whisper in her ear, making sure his breath rolled down her neck.

“Keep Squirming Princess.” It worked, Violet froze instantly. Dean raised his eyes to the mirror, her gaze had hardened, but there was slightly more colour to her cheeks. He moved his focus to her arm, and the red that was dripping down her arm and off of her fingers.

“Dean?” Sam paused in the doorway, trying to figure out what was going on. Behind him were Castiel, Crowley and another woman Dean didn’t recognize.

“What happened?!” The woman’s light brown eyes were suddenly flooded with pure white as she forced her way into the bathroom and snatched Violet’s arm.

“We hurt now. Garnet can’t heal. Dean’s trying to force me to get stitches. I was waiting for Castiel so either he could heal it, or show Zera how to.” Violet shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, watching her friend move even closer, and become the third person to inspect the wound. The newcomer didn’t even notice or seem to care, about the fact that the ends of her long blond hair brushed against her blood covered arm.

“Cas.” The woman motioned the angel closer, Sam and Crowley moving to let him pass. “You weren’t wounded when I left you.”

“It’s nothing Kydea.” That seemed like the wrong thing for Violet to say, her friend turning a furious gaze on her. 

“"Nothing! I get back and you're pinned in the hunter's arms, with a cut in your arm that hasn't stopped bleeding!" Violet didn’t react to the angel yells, nor the white eyed glare that was directed at her.

“We agreed this would probably happen! Dean’s only holding me so he can try to get stitches in my arm and stop the bleeding.” Castiel reached out, fingers resting on Violet’s elbow, before there eyes the cut mended itself, the blood that had been dripping everywhere, and stained on multiple surfaces was gone. “See Winchester, no stitches required.” Dean hid his face in her hair, making sure that no one saw his smile. 

“Sure, Sure Princess.” He looked back up to see that she was also smiling. 

“Alright, we all have a lot to talk about. So you can let me go now.” Violet shifted in his hold, and he slowly let her go, making sure that she was alright on her own. Kydea was instantly at her side, an arm wrapped around her friend, and a glare directed at Dean. 

“Thanks Cas.” Violet paused to press a kiss to the angel’s cheek, leaving before she could see the blush that filled it. Kydea already leading her back towards the study. 

“What on earth have you boys done now?” Crowley was the first to speak, looking at the Winchester brothers. 

“Nothing, They just showed up,” Sam replied, just as confused and annoyed as the hopeful future King of Hell was.

“Then I suggest we go find out,” Castiel suggested, ushering everyone back to the study. Kevin was standing by the door, staring at the five women that were pouring over books. A clear separation between them. The two newcomers sat at their own table and as far away from Zerafina as they could get, whereas Violet and Garnet flanked the young angel. Ignoring her disinterest in their assigned tasks.  
  
"Ah, finally." Violet looked up as the boys entered the room, putting aside the book she was reading. Dean smirked when he noticed that her confidence was back in place as she took charge before he turned his attention to the fifth newcomer. The long black hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail, and hazel eyes that narrowed in his direction. She had clearly been filled in by Kydea and was unimpressed. 

“Finally?” Dean echoed, she was the reason they had to wait, and they’d been a minute behind her at most. Violet's only answer was to stick her tongue out at him. 

"I suppose we start with introductions. Zerafina, Angel. Kydea and Aleari, Demons. Garnet and myself, Violet, human. Kevin, prophet. Dean and Sam, " She pointed each person out as she spoke their names, but she paused when she reached the Winchesters. Her head tilted to the side, eyes raking over the two brothers, Dean forced himself to relax, letting a confident smirk fall over his features while Sam shifted uncomfortably beside him. "Currently both human, hunters. Crowley, demon and currently one of two contenders for the throne of hell, and Castiel. Angel and leader of Megatron's opposition." It wasn’t just the girls being introduced to them, but them being introduced to them as well. 

"Metatron." Garnet corrected with a sigh, putting her book down and looking around the room.   
  
"That's what I said," Violet responded, turning to her friends with a frown.   
  
"No Vi, you called him Megatron again," Kydea explained with a smile, knowing that Violet had never once been able to remember it was Metatron.   
  


"Same thing." Violet shrugged, all the girls smiled, a few let out a giggle, shaking their heads at her.   
  
"How do you know all that?" Kevin demanded, they knew far too much about them and their situation for someone who wasn’t in on it themselves, were they working for the other side? Sam and Dean shared his worry, but Castiel and Crowley did not.   
  
"Because they are not of this realm," Castiel answered before the girls could, walking towards Zerafina. "You are too new." His finger lifted her chin, staring her down. Zerafina's eyes flashed Neon, Castiel pulling his hand back with a wince, his own blue eyes widening in shock.   
  
"Zera!" Violet scolded, moving to help Castiel, but he waved her off. It was a little sting that was all, a self defence that most angels learnt to control at a very young age. 

  
"Too powerful." Castiel stepped back, rejoining the boys on the other side of the study, unable to take his eyes off of the young angel.   
  
"Look, all we want is to go home. You have the resources we need. We'll help you with your problems, if you help us with ours." Kydea glared at Zerafina, moving to stand between Castiel and the baby angel as she spoke to everyone.

"So what's first?" Dean demanded, folding his arms over his chest and looking to Violet for his answer, accepting the offer on behalf of the entire group, ignoring the glares that burnt into him from those he hadn’t consulted. Something in his gut was screaming at him to accept these girls, to look after them and protect them. Something he couldn’t ignore.   
  
"First thing first, we get rid of the angel in him." Both Violet and Kydea spoke in unison, hands spinning around to point at Sam.

The whole room erupted into chaos.


End file.
